I loveyou
by Ellektra
Summary: Sara le confiesa a Grissom sus intenciones


**Título:** _I love you_  
**Rating:** todos los públicos  
**Género: **angst**  
Pareja:** Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer: **Grissom y Sara son personajes de CSI:Las Vegas, cuyos derechos pertenecen a la CBS. No gano nada con esto :)  
**Spoilers:** supongo que hasta el 8x05  
**Nº de palabras: **1,601  
**Resumen:** Sara le confiesa a Grissom sus intenciones.

En aquellos momentos, Grissom deseaba más que nunca ser el mismo de antes, el imbécil emocional incapaz de sentir lo que otros, de ponerse en su lugar, el que no sentía nada. Pero meses y meses de relación con Sara habían hecho que se enamorase profundamente, y ya no era el mismo de antes. Sin embargo, ahora era incapaz de acudir a ella y ofrecerle su ayuda.

Desde que Ecklie se enteró de su relación, las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles para ambos, y Grissom sospechaba que lo eran aún menos para Sara. Cambiarse de turno provocó que pasaran menos tiempo juntos, dentro y fuera del trabajo. No se lo había dicho, pero él echaba mucho de menos trabajar con ella, siempre fue su preferida y siempre lo sería. Cuando trabajaban juntos, sus mentes eran una sola. Grissom jamás había estado con alguien a ese nivel, ninguna otra mujer le había hecho sentir que ya estaba dentro de él sin siquiera tocarle.

Y, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos y la confianza que se tenían, Sara había vuelto un poco a su antiguo "yo", la Sara introvertida. Se había ido viniendo abajo progresivamente y Grissom se encontraba con que no sabía qué hacer. Nunca se le dieron bien las relaciones con seres que no fueran insectos, los humanos siempre le parecieron complejos, no eran fáciles de entender; Sara había contribuido a limar esa parte de él. Aparte de los abrazos y los besos, no sabía qué más ofrecerle. Claramente ella necesitaba ayuda y él no sabía cómo dársela sin recurrir a alguna tonta metáfora sobre insectos, como esas que emplean los padres para explicarles a sus hijos de dónde vienen los niños.

------

Después de una jornada de trabajo aburridísima, Grissom regresó a su apartamento. Había quedado con Sara, cenarían, hablarían, y luego quizás... quizás no pasaría nada excepto una charla que le costaría un imperio pero que estaba decidido a tener con ella. Por mucho esfuerzo que le supusiera, ella era su futura mujer, con ella y nadie más quería atar su vida.

Él llegó antes que ella, así que quiso prepararle una sorpresa, algo que la hiciera más predispuesta para la conversación que quería proponerle. Con ayuda de Greg, su Cupido particular desde que el equipo se enteró de lo suyo, había encontrado en internet una receta de un plato vegetariano exquisito, de tan buen sabor que cualquier otra receta parecería insípida a su lado; no consideró necesario hacer un segundo plato.

-----

Tras llegar a casa de Grissom, su casa también, y darle el consabido beso de bienvenida, tan tierno y verdadero, Sara fue directa a la ducha aunque realmente no lo necesitaba. Tan solo quería desprenderse de esa sensación de asquerosidad, de muerte y depravación que solía ser tan grande en una ciudad como Las Vegas y que últimamente se le había pegado hasta los huesos. Parecía mentira que justo ahora, cuando tenía a Grissom en su vida del modo en que lo tenía, cuando habían pasado por tanto juntos, ahora que estaban prometidos era cuando su mente y su cuerpo dijeron "basta". Sara sentía que en cualquier momento podía estallar o hundirse y hacer daño a la gente que la rodeaba, y por nada del mundo quería hacer daño a Grissom, no quería arrastrarle con ella.

Vestida con un cómodo pantalón de chandal y una camiseta se dirigió al salón, donde Grissom había puesto la mesa con velas. Exactamente cuando Sara creía que Gil no podía sorprenderla más, él le había preparado un plato vegetariano que solo con mirarlo alimentaba el estómago y el alma, y había puesto velas. Y estaba allí, al lado de la mesa mirándola con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Sara intentó mostrarle una sonrisa también, aunque la suya era triste y melancólica, como un blues.

Al verla así, Grissom se armó de valor, sacó fuerzas sin saber muy bien de dónde, y se dirigió hacia Sara, rodeándola con sus brazos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó con un susurro.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Grissom, Sara no pudo articular palabra en ese instante, pero sí sintió las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos castaños. Enseguida se encontró a sí misma llorando en brazos de su prometido. Así siguió durante unos minutos, Grissom reconfortándola lo mejor que podía, acariciando su espalda. Sara poco a poco dejó de llorar.

"Eh, dime qué ocurre" dijo Grissom.

"Nada, es solo que...". Sara no sabía qué palabras definirían mejor cómo se sentía, la situación en que se encontraba. La paradoja de tener al amor de su vida con ella y que no pareciera ser suficiente. "No... no puedo más, Gil", su voz era tan solo un hilillo casi imperceptible, pero para Grissom era claro como el romper de las olas contra un acantilado.

Para Grissom, las palabras de una Sara dolida rompían contra su corazón. Le iban haciendo más daño del que era consciente.

"Hay demasiada muerte aquí, en Las Vegas, demasiado crimen, demasiada maldad" le dijo Sara levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "Siento que me pasa algo, es como si no pudiera más, como si hubiera alcanzado mi límite", bajó la mirada.

"Sé lo que es eso" replicó Grissom, levantando con una mano la barbilla de Sara para que volvieran a mirarse a los ojos y ella lo entendiera mejor. "A mí también me ha pasado. A todos. Los seres humanos tenemos un límite"

"Sí, pero... No es como si estuviera completamente sola. Tú estás aquí, conmigo. Y me siento fatal porque de repente es como si no fuera bastante. No tiene ningún sentido"

"A lo mejor no tiene por qué tenerlo. Puedes tomarte unos días, alejarte del laboratorio y dejar el trabajo de lado por un tiempo. Podemos vernos en casa"

Ante aquella insinuación, Sara dirigió su mirada perdida hacia otro punto apartado de la cara de Grissom, y le dijo "Yo... había pensado... irme fuera, de Las Vegas. No aguanto más esta ciudad, no puedo seguir aquí. Es como si fuera capaz de matarme lentamente. Y lo último que quiero es arrastrarte conmigo, no quiero hacerte daño"

Grissom no esperaba esas palabras. Es verdad que él mismo se había sentido como ella, o algo parecido. Había sentido que tenía que marcharse, los casos le asqueaban cada vez más. Sentía que quizás iba demasiado deprisa en su relación con Sara. El sabático le ayudó a alejarse un tiempo de Las Vegas, y a la vez, a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería; la había echado de menos mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Pero después de lo de Natalie, lo último que quería oír es que tuvieran que separarse, ya no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella a su lado. La cama estaría vacía, al igual que la casa, sin su presencia ni su risa.

"Tú no podrías hacerme daño nunca" le dijo Grissom, con una preocupación asomando por su mirada, y también la mentira. Él mismo sabía que mentía. Era plenamente consciente de que si había una persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerle daño de verdad, esa era Sara. Una parte de él no quería que Sara se fuese de Las Vegas. Otra parte, que casi era el todo, le decía que la amaba, que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pasar una temporada sin ella. Dejarla ir.

Sara dejó sus brazos al ver la expresión en el rostro de Grissom. "Lo siento", le dijo. "Al final te he hecho daño" Se sentó lentamente, con tristeza, en la silla que él había preparado. El plato, ya frío, frente a ella. Concentró su vista en él, para evitar mirar a Grissom y que la emoción volviera a provocar más lágrimas.

Grissom tomó su silla y la situó al lado de Sara, todo lo que podía acercarse. Tomó la mano de ella en la suya, como había hecho tantas veces.

"Sara, mírame. Si tienes que irte, lo entenderé. No me importa"

Ella levantó le miró con incredulidad, sintiéndose también algo culpable. "Quizás sea para siempre, Gil."

"Lo entenderé"

"Te voy a extrañar mucho. Muchísimo" le dijo Sara con la voz medio rota, sin poder evitar llorar. Odiaba mostrarse así, como si fuera una mujer débil. Grissom, que muchas veces se convertía en la única fortaleza que tenía, era igualmente el elemento que a veces la hacía débil. Por él haría tantas cosas...

"Yo también a ti" le confesó. Su mano izquierda acarició la mejilla de Sara, limpió las lágrimas, acercó el bello rostro de Sara al suyo y la besó.

Eran esos besos los que Sara tanto agradecía, los que más necesitaba, lo que la mantenía en Las Vegas, incluso si odiaba esa ciudad con todo su ser.

Apoyada su frente en la de Grissom, Sara tenía que dejarle una cosa clara. "No quiero dejarte, no puedo"

"No me dejarás. Yo tampoco planeo quedarme en esta ciudad para siempre¿sabes? No voy a ser supervisor de CSI el resto de mis días. Prefiero pasarlos contigo. Dónde vayas, iré yo también... Y siempre te querré"

Grissom podía confesarle su amor todos los segundos de todos los días y aún así Sara no se acostumbraría. Para un hombre como él, al que le costaba tantísimo expresar lo que sentía, si es que sentía algo en primer lugar, aquello significaba muchísimo más que para el resto de la humanidad. Esta ocasión no era diferente, y tras tanta emoción, la grata sorpresa para Sara era mayúscula.

"No consigo acostumbrarme. Yo te amo, lo sé, y creo que tú lo sabes, pero aún así..."

"Te amo"

_FIN_


End file.
